


DAY FOURTEEN - GENDERSWAPPED

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY FOURTEEN - GENDERSWAPPED

“Yixing, I swear I’ve been practising, I won’t knot it this time!”

Yixing still shies away from Luhan’s grabby hands, her own reaching up to pet at her hair.

“I have nothing but bad memories involving you and my hair.”

Luhan pouts, her shiny lips practically forcing Yixing to give in.

“Fine.” She says with a sigh, “But you do anything that results in me getting a pixie cut again and I’ll shave your golden locks off in your sleep.”

Luhan claps her hands, an excited smile crossing her face. “I swear you won’t regret it. I watched so many videos on youtube, it’s going to be awesome!”

She ushers Yixing to sit down with her back against the bed, Luhan’s long legs draped against each shoulder. Yixing can’t help but flinch at the first grab of her long brown hair but she quickly represses it, trying to will herself to trust Luhan with this.

They gossip a little about school while Luhan works her magic and soon enough Yixing gets a tap on the shoulder to confirm that it’s finished. Her hair is pulled back into a waterfall braid, perfectly done.

“Awesome.” She beams at Luhan, throwing her arms around her to pull her into a hug.

“I told you!”

Yixing rolls her eyes, of course Luhan is going to rub it in.

“Yeah I know, you’re practically perfect in every way.”

Luhan grins before smacking a big lipglossy kiss on her cheek, “You’re not too bad yourself.”


End file.
